deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blocky character battle Royale
Description 3 characters that uses the power of build to battle! Interlude Wiz:Steve fought Terrian guy and Robloxian, but now they are fighting in a battle Royale! Boomstick:Terrian Guy the pixelated 2D Steve Wiz:Steve the Survivalist Boomstick:Robloxian the builder Terrarian Guy Wiz:In a faraway land.... There was.... Terraria https://youtu.be/7h0gq1tyI1o Boomstick:And boom! Some random guy showed up! Wiz:He traveled, survived and fought his way through... Boomstick:But he couldn't have done it with these baby's! Wiz:Broomstick were not even at that part yet! Wiz:Anyways, Terraria Guy is 6 FT Tall. Boomstick:He is a pixelated man, like I mean LOOK AT HIM!! Wiz:But Terraria has his Weapons! Such as the Meowmere Boomstick:Which shootsshoots out Kittens! What kind of weapon is that?!? Wiz:And the Star WWrath which can make stars fall down from the sky. Boomstick:Now were talking!! Wiz:The phantasm that shoots 2 arrows at the same time! BBroomstick: At the speed of sound. https://youtu.be/8-v-u0GaxIs Wiz:The Vortex beater which shoots homing bullets. Boomstick:And the Lunar Flsre which makes Lunar flaresfall! Wiz:And finally the Last Prism! This shoots a rainbowlike beam at the opponent which is very devastating! Boomstick:But that's not all! Wiz:Thats right Broomstick! He also has his Armours! We are only using Shadow armour, Molten armour and Celestial armour. Terraria:Kills the Twins ROBLOXian https://youtu.be/ChOZuq2NV0I A innocent creature named Robloxian. Wiz:Maybe not so innocent! Boomstick:Yeah! This thing can make its own world and put anything in it! And it's can script!!!!! Wiz:Robloxian has a wide range of arsenals. Such as the Firebrand. Wiz;A sword which is made with the element. fire. Boomstixk:And the Ghostwalker! Being able to jump higher! Wiz:He also has Gravity Coil and Speed Coil. Broomstick: Being able to run around like a maniac! Wiz:Though were just getting into his strong Weapons! He has the Skeleton Sowrd Ice dagger:Can freeze the opponent which can kill god health players. Telekinesis:Being able to push objects Teleport:Can go at instant speed Wiz:And we have the Ban Hammer! Which can Fling any foe! Boomstick:He also has the Epic Katana! Being able to go at Hyper sonic speeds! And instakill players! Wiz:Robloxian has Hyperlaser which One hit KOs upon contact. Boomstick:He also has Skeleton Sword which is one of the most op swords. Wiz:He has ways of transportation He has a hyperbike, Cape of transportation which makes him go faster just by a click and increases his walkspeed. Boomstick:He also has Admin where he can ban and Kick and Fling! Wiz:And he can go super sayian using the R-orb being able to fire a spirit bomb! Robloxian Dances Steve https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9i_tzowf4Es Steve is mysterious... and we do not know his backstory, though we know that he is the one that defeated the infamous Ender Dragon. Boomstick:Enough story telling LETS GET BACK TO THE GOOD STUFF! Wiz:Ugh fine! Steve has loads of weapons in his disposal and being able to punch through bricks! Boomstick:IF HE CAN DO TAHT THEN I CAN DO THAT TOO-punches tree-oww.... Wiz:-sigh- Boomstick:Steve has his swords Wiz:Such as the Diamond sword. He can enchant this being able to burn foes with it. Boomstick:And a Bow n' Arrow! Wiz:Though steve is just a mere human, just like every other human they have limits. Wiz:But he has impressive feats! He can dodge arrows Boomstick:LIFT 1000 THINGS ON HIS POCKET!,Seriously how does this dude carry all these stuff? Wiz:Steve can improve his sword by enchanting it, and he can go faster by using a speed potion, and have regeneration with a regeneration potion. Boomstick:Steve might just mine this competition down. Pre-Fight Wiz:The combatants are set. Boomstick:LETS GET READY FOR A BLOCKY DEATHBAAATTLLLLLEEEE! Fight https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b68NqopG0jA It is Night in Terrarian's universe. He is sleeping peacefully, nothing bothering him. Until..... A portal appeared and Terrarian woke up and looked at it, he was curious so he walked closer to it, but a hand grabbed him in. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OyN3SkspzGg Steve was building a house, he was almost done happy with his work. He has put lots of effort into this house. He feels accomplished, and a portal appeared and showed a Terrarian falling on his house destroying it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THm9xyTjnSs Steve pissed off gets out his Diamond Sword ready to fight Terrarian, as Terrarian gets out his Vortex beater. But one more combatant appeared. Yes it was the Robloxian, confused about was going on here but assumed it was a fight, got out his firebrand ready to maul both of this mofos. Robloxian ran at Steve and swings his sword at him, but Steve manages to block the blow skidding him back. Terrarian shoots 2 arrows at Robloxian but he managed to dodge them both. Both Robloxian and Steve go for Terrarian. FIGHT! Robloxian faked out on Terrarian who instead whacks steve with his sword sending Steve to a tree making him dizzy. While Robloxian and Terrarian duel to the death. Terrarian knees Robloxian and shoves the Builder to the ground. Robloxian tries to slice Terrarian's legs off, but he failed to do that. Terrarian shot 2 more arrows 2 directly hit Robloxian. Causing him to bleed. Steve finally snaps out of his dizzyness and kicks Robloxian, as his chest is bleeding. Terrarian gets out Meowmere and shoots it at Steve, but Steve catches one and throws it away, Steve punches Terrarian both engaging in a fist fight, Robloxian strategizes, while the other 2 are fighting. Steve sucker punches terrarian in the face, sending terrarian back. Terrarian wipes the saliva from his mouth and dropkicks Steve causing him to fallover, the blocky survivalist sweeps Terrarian but Terrarian jumps up and kicks Steve in the face. Robloxian finally thought of a strategy, Robloxian uses his Telekinesis to push Steve into Terrarian, thought this isn't a good strategy it will at least be effective. Terrarian gets up and sees Steve flying into him, Terrarian screams like a little bitch and gets hit. Robloxian finally teleports to Steve and gets out his firebrand and stabs Steve in the arm. Terrarian jumps back and uses his Vortex beater and shoots it at Robloxian, But Robloxian used Steve as a shield. Steve coughs up blood, and Robloxian throws him off. Terrarian disgusted uses his Star wrath. Robloxian feeling worried gets in a defensive stance. Steve gets up slowly. He activates Star Wrath, as Robloxian and Steve sees stars falling. An explosion occured, causing half of the planet to explode. Terrarian walks away thinking he won, until Robloxian popped out of nowhere stabs Terrarian in the chest with a Ice Dagger. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z13fHGnXTFI&index=11&list=PL32726DE86FA5DCD1 Terrarian saw Steves decaped head on the ground and his body turned to ashes, and he knew that Steve wouldn't survive that, But Robloxian on the other hand is still alive. But how!? Terrarian got up, Robloxian got out his Epic Sword, it was a battle between Terrarian and Robloxian. Terrarian took out his Meowmere once again and shot it at Robloxian, though Robloxian with the Epic Sword dodges all of them, due to fast burst of speeds, Terrarian then took out phantasm, where he shoots 2 arrows going at the speed of sound, which directly hit Robloxian. Robloxian annoyed of his arrows he uses his speed coil to quickly run at him and equip the Ban Hammer, and swings it at Terrarian flinging him to the moon, Robloxian teleported there. (At the Moon) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZ8DmvBmDCM Robloxian not messing around quickly runs at Terrarian with the Ice Dagger, Terrarian uses Shadow Armour, he takes out Phantasm and shoots 4 arrows, Robloxian took out Speed Coil and blitz them, Terrarian looks at the half destroyed earth, this fight is not going to end well he thought. Robloxian slashes Terrarian causing Terrarian to skid back, Robloxian jumps up and knees Terrarians face as the pixelated hero wipe the blood away from his mouth he takes out his Celestial Armour, the Robloxian is strong, almost as strong as him... but can he keep this up any longer! Robloxian takes out the Skeleton Sword, and Terrarian draws Star Wrath, they both clash each time they swing, and when they swing one last time. The moon then explodes... Robloxian uses his Admin powers to fly out. (Back at Earth) Robloxian and Terrarian run at each other once again causing a earthquake, this also causes the earth too explode, leaving Robloxian and (Space) Terrarian floating in space. Robloxian finds a surface to land on. Terrarian lands on that surface as well, Terrarian takes out his Last Prisim getting ready to end the fight once and for all, Robloxian goes Super Sayian, and charges his Spirit Bomb, Terrarian fires his Last Prism and Robloxian fires his Spirit Bomb, causing them to be in a Beam Struggle, shock waves causes Stars, Planets to explode. This fight has gone too far! Terrarian somehow overpowered Robloxian piercing through the Spirit Bomb causing to make the whole entire Galaxy to explode. (Back in Terrarian's universe) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2_aCQymKpw Terrarian woke up, seeing no trace of Steve and Robloxian, when he went ouside he saw Robloxian's body parts clustered everywhere, guts and blood everywhere.... he remembers now... he... has won. K.O! Results Boomstick:Holy shit that is brutal! Wiz:Okay before you guys flame us for making Steve and Robloxian die, HEAR US OUT PLEASE! Alright Steve stood no chance at all Robloxian's hax and sheer power should demolish Steve in seconds. Robloxian on the other hand put up a good fight against Terrarian but the reason why Robloxian lost, was having better feats. Sure Robloxian can lift better than Terrarian, but he outclasses Robloxian in every other catagory. Boomstick:Robloxian was in a Miniture sun and outran a Slower version of a black hole, but Terrarian did better. Wiz:Yes that is Right Boomstick, Terrarian's last prism triumphs Robloxian's arsenals alone. Boomstick:Looks like Steve and Robloxian just got Meowmauled. Wiz:The winner is Terrarian. Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016